


Odyssey

by Flowsthroughwind



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Omega, Beta Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Earth-3, Mirror Universe, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Prophecy, Society gossip, people can be cruel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowsthroughwind/pseuds/Flowsthroughwind
Summary: I love the Earth 3, no idea why but it's my favorite. This is what I actually outlined instead of sleeping and started to write.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, background dick grayson/ jason todd
Kudos: 11





	Odyssey

“Evolution. It’s part of our lives even if we don’t see where it shows up or how it works. It’s part of us. Internal. External. It’s how we adapt to the ever changing world for survival and to thrive. Sometimes it’s gradual, sometimes it’s fast and happens in the blink of an eye.

No one outside of the scientific world is sure when or how the changes began but they did and suddenly every person living had a secondary nature inside of them that would present itself and there is no going back to how we were.”

The voice at the front of the ballroom continued to drone on as most of the people there paid polite but minimal attention. This was history, everyone knew about the secondary genders that everyone was born with. Nothing new had happened; this was just a platform to introduce something that would be asking for money at the end and the wealthy would part with some to be able to bolster their image of generosity.

Jason hated coming to these things but he had drawn the short straw along with Tim and it was another hour before they could leave. He tugged at his collar a little wishing that he were anywhere else, even with the demon spawn.

“Quit pulling at that.” Tim hissed out of the side of his mouth. “People notice.”

“It’s too tight.”

Tim snorted and gave him an arch look, “This from the man that wears a collar at home.” He murmured.

Jason shot him a dark look but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t something any of them talked about outside of the manor. Life at Wayne manor was kept quiet though there was certainly talk. Gossip was the life blood of the rich and elite. They were all certain that they ‘knew’ while others could only guess.

The only accepted things that people in Gotham “ _knew_ ” were that Bruce was stupidly wealthy, he had four sons, and that he was considered an abusive bastard. For society the first fact seemed to cancel out the last one.

The boys all did their best to keep bruises hidden but sometimes it just wasn’t possible. Of course it was simpler to let them keep their narrow opinions than to let them guess at the truth. To let anyone guess at the truth.

Applause startled Jason out of his thoughts and he gave a prayer of thanks that it was almost over enough to excuse leaving.

“About time, old windbag.” Someone murmured softly behind him and he smothered a snort. Apparently he wasn’t the only one that knew what a sham this all was.

Tm gave him a nudge and they were moving again, mingling with others. He threw a brief glance at his right but there were too many people for him to be sure who has spoken but he didn’t want to talk to any of the people there anyway.

Two hours later he stood on a roof top looking over the lights of the city and let it all wash right over him. As dirty and bad as Gotham was he still loved her. She was in his blood and there was nowhere else he could ever consider home.

“You’re awful quiet and introspective tonight.” Dick’s voice was quiet behind him.

Jason snorted, “Don’t hurt yourself; those were a lot of big words to use at the same time.”

Arms wrapped around him from behind, Jason could feel his mate’s warmth through his armor. “T said that you were restless tonight.” There was a question implied but by now Dick knew when to ask and when to simply wait for Jason to be ready to talk to him.

Jason shrugged but turned around, looking down at the black clad figure, “You know I hate those things.”

Dick rolled his shoulders, “You aren’t usually so restless that T would bring it up to _any_ of us.”

“Great. B knows?”

Dick’s smile was sharp and mocking making Jason sigh, feeling oddly irritated without real reason. B knew everything that went on and he _had_ been restless and a little unsettled tonight. For the past several nights if he were being honest. “I’m fine, it’ll go away.” He knew that Dick would know what he meant, it was the same itchy feeling they’d all had for the past year that wouldn’t go away. Especially with a full moon only two weeks away.

For whatever reason they all had a heightened awareness of the full moon without any tangible reason for it. Nothing happened. It wasn’t an anniversary of anything. Nothing in the heroes area was happening. Even in the Syndicate it was all quiet.

Only the Owls seemed to notice.

Dick started to unhook Jason’s helmet when the coms crackled.

‘ _Something peculiar is happening by the lake.’_

Before anyone could ask a light flashed, brighter than a flash of lightening, and they all looked over.

‘ _The satiates show nothing happening.’_ Black Talon reported.

_‘Perhaps not but it is clearly important,’_ there was a pause _.’ I can’t lift my arms.’_

Jason and Dick exchanged a look and were both on the move, heading for the large park by the lake. “Are you hurt?”

_‘I am uninjured.’_ Damian snapped, obviously irritated but a little apprehensive.

Bruce spoke over the crackling, ‘ _I’m ten minutes away.’_

“Hood and I are about the same distance.”

‘ _You better hurry, I just arrived and I can’t move either.’_ T’s voice was almost calm.

The three others converged just outside of the park and looked towards the lake. Damian was visible against the intense pillar of light and Tim was less than 50 feet from the tree line.

“Proceed carefully.” Bruce cautioned the two at his side.

Jason looked over, his internal warning was blaring at him but he wasn’t about to just leave his brothers. Tentatively he stepped out onto the grass with one foot. He lifted it again and stepped in with both feet. When he was able to continue walking towards the other two Dick shot a grapple and swung up heading for Damian. He heard Jason start swearing and half turned as he landed.

“That was a spectacularly stupid idea.” Damian sneered, “Now we’re all stuck and only Father is mobile.”

‘ _Yeah, thanks for the helpful observation, brat.’_

_‘Can we leave him here once we get loose?’_

_‘Quiet on coms.’_ Bruce snapped as he considered. There was no one and nothing else around them aside from the light. No sound of sirens, just the quiet of the early hours after midnight was past. He considered what had to be done to get all of his sons out of there. He studied the light from where he stood then switched over to a thermal view.

‘ _There appears to be a person in that light, Sir. ’_

“So I see.” Bruce frowned, if touching the grass had locked all his sons in place… “Was anyone in the trees?”

_‘I was until the light flashed.’_

_‘You fell?’_ Jason laughed.

_‘Shut up! I did not fall, I was in the tree then I was on the ground but I did not move. Or fall!’_ Talon snarled.

Like the strike of a church bell, a voice sounded clear and precise. “Come.”

As one they all looked over at the light as it pulsed a soft rose color before going still again.

_‘Yeah, still can’t move.’_ Jason growled.

“Come.” It pulsed again a little brighter this time but the same soft rose color.

Bruce frowned, “Release them first.”

This time the sound was almost a sigh, “Come, Bruce.”

They were all silent at the implication. No one knew who Owlman was, not even the guesses were anywhere close. Bruce clenched a fist but began to walk towards the light. It got harder to move the closer to the light he drew but he didn't stop until he was directly in front of it. It pulsed again before it lit up the entire park, then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone again leaving them all able to move.

“What the fuck was that?”

Bruce looked at the stone that rested in his palm then clenched a fist around it, shaking his head once. The stone felt warm in his hand even through his gloved gauntlets. “Back to the roost, all of you.”

When he stood alone he switched coms, studying the stone thoughtfully. “I need you to pull up everything on mystical stones.”

“As you wish, Sir. Shall I summon Harbinger to assist?"

"Yes but only about the stone."

"Understood Sir."

Bruce scowled, looking up at the sky. He had a bad feeling and intended to make whoever was behind this suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more but I have no idea what kind of schedule I'll be keeping for posts.


End file.
